Intensive studies of the influence of nutrition on CNS disease, infection and autoimmunity will be studied. These investigations will use the best possible methodologies for analysis of the influences of nutrition on longevity, CNS, vascular disease, malignancy and autoimmune diseases. In addition, the genetic control of susceptibility to virus, bacterial and fungus infection will be pursued in man and animals and our studies of antigen-antibody complex injury in autoimmune disease probed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cunningham-Rundles, S., Dupont, B., Posner, J.B., Hansen, J.A. and Good, R.A.: Cell-mediated immune response to polio virus antigen in amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Fed. Proc. 36:1190, March 1977 (Abstract). Touraine, J.L., Hadden, J.W., Touraine, F., Hadden, E.M., Estensen, R. and Good, R.A.: Phorbol myristate acetate: a mitogen selective for a T Lymphocyte subpopulation. J. Exp. Med. 145: 460-465, February 1977.